<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stuffed Chat: A Chat Noir Weight Gain Story by Razorcat26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048829">A Stuffed Chat: A Chat Noir Weight Gain Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorcat26/pseuds/Razorcat26'>Razorcat26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Force-Feeding, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby!AdrienAgreste, chubby!chatnoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorcat26/pseuds/Razorcat26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in the future, Kung Food has returned and Chat Noir is the subject of his filling vengeance. This has left him with a hunger for food... lots of food.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kung Food Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters at 18+.<br/>All characters are owned by their respective owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien pushes open his bedroom door, eyes barely open, the sun slowly setting over Paris. He collapses on top of his white leather couch and exclaims “Gosh that fencing lesson really took it out of me”. </p><p>The model, wearing his signature black stripped t-shirt, white jacket and blue jeans, closes his eyes and exhales a deep sigh. Plagg dashes out behind his jacket and faces Adrien and exclaims “You must be getting tired in your old age!” </p><p>“Hey that’s no fair!” replied Adrien as he switches on his tv. </p><p>“A new villain has appeared on the streets of Paris. It is none other than Kung Food, who previously terrorised the Bourgeois family. He is rampaging through the streets of Paris and destroying everything in sight with what looks like a baguette and various sweets. We are still waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir to appear on the scene. Nadia Chamack reporting for Chanel 9 news.” </p><p>“Well looks like you’re going to be a tired kitty tonight” Plagg states. </p><p>Adrien lets out another long sigh and hops up on his feet and exclaims “Plagg, Claws Out!” </p><p>“Good timing kitty. I thought for a second you weren’t going to show” said Ladybug, who was perched behind a chimney stack on the roof of an apartment. She was dressed is her red and black spotted suit with her signature blue hair and face mask, whilst clenching her yoyo. </p><p>“I would never leave M’lady hanging” replied Chat Noir as he walked over to Ladybug with a cheeky grin. His golden spiked hair and bell around his neck contrasting with his black leather suit. He playfully holds his staff behind his neck and asks “So what’s the situation?”</p><p>“Well remember that food villain Kung Food, well he’s back with a vengeance. He has been roaming the streets destroying everything he sees with food” exclaims Ladybug. </p><p>“Good thing I didn’t eat lunch” Chat Noir remarked. </p><p>“This is no time for jokes Chat Noir, this is serious” said Ladybug. “I was thinking that we confront him head on to stop him from causing any more damage. Plus, I think the akuma is in his baguette.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan M’lady” replied Chat Noir. </p><p>They jump down from the building, facing Kung Food and ready to attack. </p><p>“Stop right there, Kung Food” yells Ladybug. </p><p>“Ah the Ladybug and Chat Boy have arrived. Now I can serve up the main course. My food will leave you with wanting more and more” exclaims Kung Food who is holding his baguette as a baseball bat. </p><p>Immediately, Kung Food unleashes a stream of cakes and sweets from the palm of his hand aimed directly at Chat Noir. Chat Noir is unable to move out of the way in time, as the stream of food enters his mouth. The force pushes him to fall on his butt and drop his staff, as cake after cake are forced down the hero’s throat. With his hands firmly planted on the asphalt, he could do nothing to stop the flow of food entering his belly. Chat Noir then begins to feel an increasing pressure in his stomach as his belly begins to push his tight leather suit out.   </p><p>Ladybug steps into action and attacks Kung Food with her yoyo, which breaks Kung Food’s focus and stops his stream of food. </p><p>Chat Noir thankful that the ordeal is over, holds his bloated stomach. His belly now taught and round is clearly pushing out his suit. He looks like he has swallowed a bowling ball. He collapses on the ground, and begins to rub his belly.  </p><p>Ladybug rushes back to Chat Noir, “Someone was not as quick on their feet today. Are you okay?” she exclaims. </p><p>“Yeah, nothing a good belly rub won’t fix” replies Chat Noir, as he begins moaning from the pressure in his stomach.   </p><p>Ladybug swings her yoyo in the air and yells “Lucky charm!” and a red and black stopped garden hose, lands into her arms. Ladybug then looks around at her surroundings to see what she can use. She then dodges another one of Kung Food’s food beams. She then attaches the garden hose to a nearby faucet and begins spraying water at Kung Food. </p><p>“No one likes soggy bread” she exclaims, she hoses down Kung Food. His baguette begins to disintegrate which releases the akuma.  </p><p>“No more evil doing for you little akuma, time to de-evilise” says Ladybug as she captures the butterfly. “Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!” yells Ladybug as she releases the butterfly and throws her yoyo into the air. With a woosh of magic, everything returns to normal.  </p><p>She turns around and helps Chat Noir off the floor, his belly no longer distended.</p><p>“Pound it” they both exclaim. </p><p>“Thank you for saving this little kitty from having a stomach ache” expresses Chat Noir. </p><p>“Heheh, no problem. Oh... I’m about to transform” says Ladybug, “I’ll let you help Mr Cheng out.” </p><p>As Ladybug dashes off, Chat Noir hears his belly rumble. </p><p>“You seriously can’t still be hungry! Those sweets were really tasty. Maybe I’ll pass by the bakery on my way home. Just to get a pastry or two” </p><p> </p><p>As the sun continues to set over Paris, Chat Noir springs through the city, his stomach now roaring for food. He decides to duck into one of Paris’s finest bakeries. </p><p>“Hi there, I was wondering if I could have a couple of croissants for the road” he questions as his stomach roars again. </p><p>“Oh my... it’s actually you! Chat Noir in my store!” exclaims the shop keeper.  “For you anything, in fact, have the whole tray, free of charge! You definitely must have built up an appetite.”</p><p>“Oh no I could not accept that” Chat Noir replies. </p><p>“Please I insist, for keeping me and my family safe,” replies the shop keeper.</p><p>Chat Noir then perches himself on top of an apartment roof with a whole bag of croissants and one of sweet tarts, as the sun begins setting below the horizon. He then crams down each delicious pastry, enjoying every bite. He begins to moan as he feels the same pressure in his stomach as it slowly pushes his suit out. </p><p>He then says to himself “Mmmmfff... These are so amazing. I’m so glad I didn’t use cataclysm, so I can stay as Chat Noir and no one knows who I am.” </p><p>He consumes sweet after sweet until he devours all of them. He lets out a mighty burp as he places his hand on his distended stomach. Looking distinctively stuffed, his belly sticking out as much as it did before, perhaps even more. He begins to give himself a belly rub to release some of the tension. </p><p>As the sun finally disappears below the Parisian skyline, he decides it was time to head back home.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhhh... so full” moans Adrien rubbing his big bloated belly, as collapses on his bed, his belly now sticking out from his black shirt. Plagg then flies out from his white jacket. </p><p>“I told you, eating dinner as well would give you a stomach ache” remarks Plagg.</p><p>“What I was still hungry!” replies Adrien. </p><p>“You better be careful, unless you want to become a plus sized model” Plagg says as he pokes his exposed bloated belly. </p><p>“Quit it Plagg, I just had a big day and I needed the extra calories.” </p><p>Adrien then places both hands on his exposed belly and begins to massage it. He begins to push his fingers into his firm belly, trying to release some pressure. Adrien then begins to imagine, what if his belly was bigger, more to feel and more to squeeze. He begins moaning in pleasure with the feeling of being stuffed, hoping the feeling would last forever. Adrien closes his eyes and falls into a deep food coma of heavenly bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien has definitely acquired a craving for sweets and pastries; as he uses his powers to fill his growing belly. I wonder how big this Chat will be?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters at 18+.<br/>All characters are owned by their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Adrien is woken up by the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. </p><p>“Adrien, please get dressed now, or you will be late for school,” Natalie demands. </p><p>Adrien lets out a slight groan as he sits up on the side of his bed. He looks down and sees his belly has relatively returned to normal with only a slight curvature visible. He then promptly dresses himself and scoffs down breakfast.  </p><p>During class, his English teacher began to play a documentary which the class would need to write an essay on. Whilst watching, Adrien became distracted by the events of the previous night. The rational side of him thinks it was just a moment of spontaneity and indulgence, one which his father would never approve of, let alone Ladybug. However, the impulsive side wanted more. Eating more delicious fattening foods he had been denied for so long. He wanted his belly to be so stuffed and round. His stomach let out a mighty roar, as his teacher and his fellow peers begin to giggle. Adrien, red faced, tries to hide his head inside his jacket whilst holding his stomach, trying to get the noise to stop.  </p><p> </p><p>Adrien pushes open his bedroom door after a long day at school. The moonlight shimmering through his windows, as he places his school bag down beside his bed. He exclaims, “Was dinner always this small?” </p><p>He then lies down on his couch, as Plagg emerges from behind his jacket, “Is my little piggy still hungry?” he replies.  </p><p>“You’re not helping Plagg,” Adrien remarks. </p><p>“You’re the one who decided to eat lunch before the end of first period and ended up being hungry for the rest of the day,” stated Plagg. </p><p>“Still not helping,” says Adrien. </p><p>Adrien then places his hands behind his head and begins to think about how amazing yesterday evening was. Being completely stuffed and bloated; the feeling of his belly getting bigger. No, no, he mustn’t give into those thoughts. Think of the repercussions Adrien, he says to himself.</p><p> “Oh well, it’s not like you can just ask for seconds from Natalie and sneaking out would definitely be a bad idea. You would get caught!  Looks like you’ll just have to wait for breakfast,” Plagg remarks.    </p><p>As Adrien’s belly begins to rumble again, he looks up at Plagg with a sly grin, “Not if I go out as Chat Noir. Plagg... Claws Out!”</p><p>“Wait... we should talk about this through firs... WOOOAAHHH,” Plagg yells. </p><p>Chat Noir then jumps through his open bedroom window in search of a place to feast and luckily for him, he knows exactly where to go; a bakery on a quiet street in Paris which always has leftover pastries. Making sure there was no one around; he lands outside the front of the closed bakery and uses his strength to force open the door. He makes his way quietly into the premises into the back storage room. Chat Noir then switches on the light to find he is surrounded by an abundance of pastries and sweets stacked onto trays. He thinks to himself, there is no turning back now as he picks up one of the croissants and stuffs it into his mouth.</p><p>Chat Noir then begins to enter a heavenly bliss. Moaning with each bite; they tasted so good. All these years of being on a strict diet, made him crave these sweets even more. He continues to eat croissant after croissant, until he polishes off the tray. He then grabs the next tray of strawberry tarts and begins forcing them into his mouth. By this point his belly is slightly pushing out his suit, so he places his free hand on his stomach, gently massaging it. He knew he was getting full, but he couldn’t stop himself. </p><p>After finishing off several trays and with a nice round gut, Chat Noir decides sit on the floor, his legs crossed and the remaining trays placed within arm’s reach. The feeling of being stuffed to the brim with food was incredibly satisfying as he continues to stuff himself. His suit was beginning to feel quite restrictive as his belly continues to become bigger and rounder, pushing out into his lap. After polishing off the bakery’s entire supply of baked goods, Chat Noir places his hand on his round and taught belly. He lets out a mighty burp and feels how tight his suit has become. He felt amazing!  </p><p>“Man, that was so tasty, good thing this suit stretches,” he says as he begins to rub his watermelon sized gut. </p><p>After a couple minutes of rubbing his belly he says, “I probably should get going before someone sees me.”</p><p>He stumbles to his feet, still not used to the extra weight in his stomach. He switches off the light and while holding his stomach says, “Maybe I should do this tomorrow night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat Noir's continual visits to bakeries all over Paris is starting to affect his weight. <br/>I don't think he is going to stop anytime soon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters at 18+.<br/>All characters are owned by their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien begins to open his eyes as the sun’s rays begin to filter into his bedroom. He had been sneaking out as Chat Noir to various bakeries around Paris every night for the past week, gorging on delicious pastries and desserts. He sits up on the side of his bed and places both hands on his stomach, which had become a lot softer. His previously toned abs had been replaced with a soft layer of fat. His belly slightly overhanging from his boxer briefs. He slightly massages his bloated belly, relieving some of the pressure from last night huge stuffing session. He could not believe he managed to finish that entire triple tiered chocolate cake.   </p><p>Adrien then stands up and changes out of his pyjamas. He puts on a now tight pair of underwear and blue jeans. The jeans are starting to feel a little more snug around his thickened thighs. He then tries to suck in his stomach as he struggles to button them. He then picks up and puts on a t-shirt, trying to cover up his newly softened stomach. Grabbing his jacket, he walks over towards the mirror and he begins to examine himself. He notices that his belly sticks out from underneath his tight-fitting t-shirt. Whilst breathing in he says, “See I don’t think it looks too noticeable.”</p><p>Plagg then dashes over to Adrien whilst caressing a piece of camembert and remarks, “You can’t hold in your stomach in all day. Plus, I warned you eating that cake was a bad idea.”</p><p>“Well it’s alright to give myself a cheat week occasionally. I’m sure my metabolism will kick in soon and this extra weight will disappear,” replies Adrien.  </p><p>After what seemed like a tiny breakfast in comparison to the extra meals he has been having, Adrien was driven to school by his bodyguard. His bodyguard pulls up right outside his school as Adrien dashes out the car to greet Nino, who was standing on the front steps, looking at his phone. They then begin talking about the movie they saw together on the weekend, Space Blasters 3: Into the Unknown. </p><p>Marinette and Alya, walk past the boys as they head to their first class. Alya manages to catch a glimpse of Adrien’s new-found pudge. </p><p>“Hmmm, have you noticed that Adrien has gained a little weight?” Alya queries as they walk through the school courtyard. </p><p>“What are you talking about?! He has not gained weight!” exclaims Marinette. </p><p>“Can’t you see, his shirt is clearly bulging outwards,” replied Alya. </p><p>Marinette then turns her head around to sneakily look at Adrien, who was walking behind with Nino. Her eyes slowly make their way down Adrien. His gorgeous blonde hair, piercing green eyes, perfect smile, smooth neck, round gut protruding though his tight black shirt. Wait…. What?! That was not there before! Marinette could not help but fixate on Adrien’s belly. It looked so round, so soft. It jiggled slightly with each step Adrien took. She had been staring at him for so long that Adrien noticed. Adrien began waving at Marinette, who was clearly in some sort of trance. A couple of awkward seconds later, Marinette realises what she is doing and turns bright red, spins around and buries her head in her hands. </p><p>Marinette who was dying of embarrassment replies, “Do you think he noticed?”  </p><p>“Oh, I think he noticed, and I think he noticed you staring at his belly,” giggles Alya. </p><p>“Shut up…. I was not!” Marinette remarks, red faced.   </p><p> </p><p>“Man, I am starving,” exclaims Adrien as he walks into his bedroom. </p><p>Plagg, then dashes out of his schoolbag and replies, “You just had dinner! Wait… please don’t tell me you’re going out again?” </p><p>“What? I’m still hungry and I’m a growing kitty,” giggles Adrien. “Besides Hawkmoth hasn’t akumatized anyone recently,” as he begins patting his already stuffed belly from snacking on pastries he had saved from the night before. </p><p>“One day your eating will cat-ch up to you,” Plagg states. </p><p>“Purr-haps but not tonight. Plagg, claws out!” exclaims Adrien. </p><p>Once fully transformed, Chat Noir then stands in front of his full-length mirror to admire himself. He places his hands on his round belly. His suit was already showing a distinctive bulge around his abdomen.  </p><p>“Man, this suit really doesn’t hide it,” Chat Noir says to himself as he blushes slightly. He continues to feel his belly, gently caressing and squeezing it. He then begins to imagine if he was bigger. The way his gut would be pushing his tight black leather suit out as he stuffs his mouth with more fattening foods. He might even be able to rip his suit. Chat Noir was in absolute heaven! He then hears a mighty roar from his stomach, demanding more food. He then hops out of his bedroom window into the dark, towards an unsuspecting cake shop.   </p><p>Chat Noir sneakily makes his way into the closed shop and switches on a light. Before him lay a delicious array of cakes and sweets all spread out along the front counter in glass cabinets. He reaches into the cabinet and pulls out a black forest cake and places on the bench. Wanting to be as civilised as possible he grabs a fork. Chat Noir begins demolishing the cake, stuffing himself with mouthful after mouthful of sugary goodness. Halfway through the black forest cake he begins to feel a distinct pressure in his stomach, one which he has become quite familiar with. With one hand shovelling cake into his mouth, he places his free hand on his bulging stomach, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He then lets out of audible purr of satisfaction.  </p><p>After finishing the cake, his belly was looking visibility stuffed as it was pushing his black suit out. Now rubbing his belly with both hands, he knew he should stop, but he could not control himself. He wanted more and more, he wanted to be bigger, to be completely stuffed full. Chat Noir then grabs another cake from the cabinet. This time it was a chocolate cake…. his favourite. He pulls up a chair right next to the cabinet and places the cake on his lap. Chat Noir’s stomach was still demanding more food. He did not know how that was possible, but he could not deny that the chocolate cake looked so delicious. He then continues to shovel more cake into his mouth, as his belly continues to push outwards into his lap.  </p><p>After several hours of gorging himself on cakes and sweets. Chat Noir reaches into the cabinet, only to find the shelves empty. He had polished off everything! Sitting back in the chair, he places both his hands on the massive globe which was his gut. His belly was now the size of a beach ball. He never knew he could eat so much! His stomach felt incredibly bloated as he begins to moan in pleasure as he massages his stomach. He then goes to unzip his suit from the front to try and relive some of the pressure. He pushes his zipper down past his stuffed belly. His belly then surges forward as it becomes free from its leather cage. Chat Noir was having way too much fun with himself, as he places his hands back on his expanding gut and lets out a mighty burp. </p><p>A few moments pass when he begins to hear someone trying to unlock the front door. He needed to get out of there… quick! He tries to zip up his suit to no avail. Stumbling to his feet, he then steadies himself with one hand on his belly and the other on the counter. He looks around to find a way out. He stumbles to the back room to find an exit. Forcing the door open he ungracefully dashes out of the cake shop before anyone noticed him. He then staggers away from the store cradling his belly, still in complete bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Adrien's waistline continues to grow, so does Marientte's feelings for him.  <br/>Also Gabriel Agreste begins to notice his son's extra weight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters at 18+.<br/>All characters are owned by their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien goes to sit down on one of the school courtyard benches. It was his favourite time… lunch time. He opens his lunch box which contains a small array of pastries he managed to grab from a bakery, during his free period. </p><p>It had been three weeks since his trip to cake store where he stuffed himself with numerous cakes and deserts. Since then, Adrien had been continuing to pillage various Paris sweet shops and bakeries at night in his search to fill his tummy… and it clearly showed! There was no doubt now, Adrien was fat, he had probably gained around 50kg, and he was loving every minute of it. He could no longer hide his bulging stomach, which would jiggle every time he walked. When Adrien would stand up you could see his belly peeking out of his black t-shirt. He had developed a clear set of love handles and man boobs. He was beginning to develop tree trunk thighs and even a double chin. </p><p>Adrien began stuffing each pastry into his mouth, without a care in the world of what his classmates may think. He began to imagine that he was back at one of those bakeries, the idea excited him, as he began to massage his flabby stomach. After demolishing the last pastry, he let out a mighty burp of satisfaction. </p><p>Nino, who was supportive of his best friend’s extra weight, walks over and sits down next to Adrien and shouts, “Nice”, as he gives him a high five.  </p><p>On the other side of the courtyard was Marinette, storming around in circles. </p><p>“What if he doesn’t like it? What if it tastes horrible? What if he thinks it’s an insult?” she mumbles. </p><p>Alya then places her hands on Marinette’s shoulders and calmly says, “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he will love it; you got this girl.”    </p><p>Marinette lets out a sigh as she begins to make her journey to Adrien. Carefully, carrying a large pink stripped box she begins to ogle her crush. Well more specifically her crush’s belly. Her heart was pounding like crazy as she walks up to him. </p><p>“Hey… umm.. Adrien I heard that you kinda liked sweets,” as she gestures towards his protruding gut, trying her best to formulate a coherent sentence. “Umm so I stayed up last night and well I caked you a bake. I mean I baked you a cake,” as she blushes bright red and passes the box over to Adrien. </p><p>Adrien accepts the box and places it on his lap. He opens the box and his eyes light up at the sight of a chocolate cake. The frosting looked so thick and rich, he just wanted to stuff his face right then and there. </p><p>“Wow, thank you Marinette. It looks so delicious!” Adrien replies.  </p><p>“You’re welcome. You can eat it now or later. Not saying that you have to eat it now. And not saying that you like cakes because you’re fat. Wait no, I’m not saying that you’re fat, just because Chloe called you fat, she’s too shallow anyway. What I’m trying to say is that you look really cute with a belly. Ahhhhhh! I hope you enjoy it” Marinette rambles as she dashes back to Alya.   </p><p>Nino then says, “Well I’m guessing I’m not gonna get a piece then.” </p><p>“Fat chance,” says Adrien, as they both giggle, which causes Adrien’s belly to jiggle.       </p><p> </p><p>After being dropped off by his bodyguard, Adrien pushes open the front door of his home and standing in the foyer was his father. He was wearing his signature white suit with a red and white striped tie. He was staring at Adrien through his tinted glasses with an unwavering, determined look on his face. </p><p>“Adrien”, Gabriel demands. His tone made Adrien jump.</p><p>“I could not help but notice that you have gained a considerable amount of weight over the last few weeks. This is unacceptable” Gabriel says, while Adrien tries to avoid eye contact with his father. “I have spoken with Natalie about this and she assured me that she was closely monitoring your eating habits. However, it appears you have only gained more weight. Is there something you are not telling me?” Adrien then sheepishly stares at the ground. “I thought so. That is why from now on I will be placing you on a strict diet and replacing your photo shoots and social times with your school friends with gym sessions with your bodyguard. I won’t have my son turn into a disappointing overweight blob.” </p><p>Adrien furious with his with his father’s words clenches his fists and grits his teeth. He knew that saying anything would only make his punishment harsher or potentially result in him being home schooled again. He storms past his father, up the stairs and slams his bedroom door. </p><p>Natalie walks up to Gabriel from behand and quietly asks, “Don’t you think you were a bit harsh on him? Honestly, he has seemed a lot happier over the last few weeks. There is also a thing called plus sized modelling.”  </p><p>“Please, do not patronise me Natalie, I raised him better than this,” remarks Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien still huffing in rage yells out, “It’s just not fair”. </p><p>Plagg squeezes out from his jacket and replies, “You’re right, I can barely breathe in there! You definitely need a larger jacket.” Adrien just glares to Plagg. </p><p>“Alright, what are you so riled up about this time?” Plagg replies expressionless. </p><p>“I’m just so sick of my dad controlling everything about me. From my school, to my friends, to the instruments I play and now the food I eat. I just want to be me,” Adrien replies. </p><p>“You like being big, don’t you?” Plagg questions. </p><p>Adrien’s cheeks turn a deep shade of red. He then proceeds to grab his belly and gives it a little shake. “Well I don’t know. I mean I like it a little. I like feeling really full and being stuffed and giving myself a belly rub.” Plagg then gives him a cheeky smile. “Ok, ok, ever since that battle with Kung Food, I’ve just being craving sweets. I really like being this big, and too be honest I want to grow bigger.” He lets out a long sigh. “Look I know that it’s wrong and that Ladybug would certainly disapprove, but I think the extra weight would help fighting villains.”</p><p>“Hmmm you’ve still been able to manage flying around Paris with your staff and your suit is designed to expand to fit any body type. Also, your gym sessions they will make sure you don’t grow so big that you won’t be able to move. “You really have your heart set on this don’t you?” he says. Adrien nods, still blushing. “I suppose I don’t have any objections to it.” Plagg continues as he swallows a large piece of camembert. “Your dad will still try to slim you down,” Plagg remarks.</p><p>“Well I that I guess that will mean I will have to eat even more,” Adrien replies, grabbing his soft belly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cake Factory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat Noir makes his way to a cake factory to spite his father. He finds a room filled with vats of delirious sweet mixtures, how much will this kitty eat? </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters at 18+.<br/>All characters are owned by their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien knew exactly where he could get his fill, a cake factory just outside of Paris. The factory supplied cakes across the city. Adrien would occasionally receive some of their delicious treats as a reward for his hard work. They were so tasty; he could not wait to get his paws all over them.</p><p>As the sun was only just beginning to set over Paris, Adrien knew he had enough free time to sneak out. His stomach was already rumbling at the thought of more food. He then yells, “Plagg, Claws Out!” as he transforms into Chat Noir. His bulging stomach squeezing into his tight leather suit. Grabbing a hold of his belly, he gives it a little shake and says, “I hope you’re hungry.” </p><p> </p><p>He lands on the roof of a building opposite to the factory, which had closed for the evening. The factory was massive concrete structure, which was enclosed by a spiked fence. With enough light from the setting sun, he begins to search the building to find an easy way in. In the corner of his eye, he spots a slightly ajar window. Chat Noir then stealthily makes his way towards the building, being careful not to be spotted. He jumps over the fence, using his staff and sprints, or more accurately, wobbles across the grounds of the premises. Making his way to the ajar window, he notices it looks a lot smaller than it did from afar. He carefully slides it up and tries to squeeze through. He begins to have difficulty trying to fit his belly through, as he attempts to push his flab out of the way. </p><p>“Ughh,” Chat Noir says as he lands on the ground with a thud. He looks around and it appears he has entered some type of office. Sticking to the walls he makes his way around the various rooms of the structure. He reaches the end of a long hallway and is confronted with a large grey locked door. Using his strength, he forces the door open and walks into a massive room filled with about a dozen vats of various sweet mixtures. The vats were about made of steel, were about 6 feet tall and were constantly being stirred by large mechanical arms, attached from above. The smell of sugary goodness filled his nostrils and his belly begins to rumble again. He was in heaven. </p><p>Chat Noir walks up to one of the vats which reads, ‘Chocolate Pudding’ and sees a hose attached to the bottom with a small wheel next to it. The sign above it read, “Pressure Regulator, Use with Caution”. He was so hungry; he could eat it all right now. He picks up the end of the hose and places it into his mouth. He knew there was no going back from this, but he desperately wanted to fill is growing tummy. He then turns the wheel slowly in a clockwise direction. He immediately begins to feel the chocolate pudding rush down his throat. He barely had enough time to savour it.</p><p>Soon he began to feel the pressure increase in his stomach. He places both hands on his slowly expanding belly, gently pressing, and squeezing it. He begins to moan with the sensation of being bigger, softer, rounder! He then turns the wheel again which lets more chocolate pudding rush into his mouth. His belly began pushing further outwards as his suit starts to feel restrictive. Chat Noir turns around to find his rear has also filled up, at it looked like two leather beach balls filling out.    </p><p>After a while, his legs began to fatigue from the extra weight in his stomach, so much so that they give way and he falls to the ground on his butt. Unable to stand up or reach the wheel, he is left helpless as more chocolate pudding is forced into his belly. His arms and thighs were also thickening up from the fattening mixture. </p><p>Chat Noir, who is looking more like a black weather balloon at this point, happily continues to guzzle down the sweet mixture. His hands still massaging his belly when he begins hearing a rip. Suddenly his suit rips open and his belly surges out. He then moans out load in satisfaction at the sight of his gargantuan gut becoming free. He had never eaten this much in his entire life.  </p><p>After a few more minutes, the chocolate pudding stops. He had polished off the entire vat! He takes the hose out from his mouth and lets out a mighty burp. He could not believe how big he was. His belly was so big it looked like it could be used as a bean bag. Digging his fingers into his flab, he tries to massage and soothe his aching belly. </p><p>After a few hours of admiring his belly which included a food coma nap, he realises he needs to get out of there, while it was still dark. Rolling onto his side, his belly sloshes around. Using his weight as momentum, he eventually makes it to his feet. Chat Noir uses the side of the vat to try and steady himself. He begins taking short, laboured steps back to the window he climbed through. Being clever, he decides to open a larger window to make his escape. He puts his head through the window and tries to squeeze his belly through. A few agonising minutes later of pushing and pulling, Chat Noir then says to himself, “No, no, I can’t be stuck!” </p><p>After a few more failed attempts, he reaches around and pulls out his staff. He could not believe what he was about to do, but there was only one person who would be able to help. He presses the paw button on his staff and begins to make a call. </p><p>“Hey m’lady, I’m a little stuck and I could use your help”, Chat Noir sheepishly asks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ladybug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladybug comes to Chat Noir's rescue but how will she react to his extra weight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters at 18+.<br/>All characters are owned by their respective owners.</p><p>This project has become much bigger that I thought it would, quite literally haha. I am probably think of doing another two more chapters to round this story off. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too much of a weight :P (I'll stop with the weight gain puns haha)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like forever being stuck in that window. All Chat Noir could do was wiggle his large balloon butt and watch ground beneath him. He could not stop thinking of what Ladybug would think of him. He knew that his eating was out of control and that he should cut back. He could just hear it now, Ladybug scolding him about his weight and telling him the importance of eating a balanced diet. His heart began to sink at the thought of this. </p><p>He then attempts to look up, although his neck folds restrict his movement. He spots and a spotted figure jumping from building to building. His heart began to race, his palms start to feel sweaty and he could feel a dryness in his mouth. There was no going back now, literally. </p><p>Ladybug lands at the coordinates Chat Noir had given her; the grounds of the cake factory. She could see in the distance what looks like a large black balloon stuck in a window. As she approaches it, she could make out Chat Noir’s face sticking out. It was at that point she realises that he was the balloon! “Chat is that you?”, Ladybug questions. </p><p>“Hey M’lady, you like the new look?”, Chat Noir replies confidently, whilst also blushing bright red and biting his lip. </p><p>She walks up to him and realises that he wasn’t puffed up with air, it was fat. Chat Noir was a massive ball of lard! He looks like he weighed around 400 pounds! She could see that Chat Noir’s cheeks has puffed up so round he almost looks like a chipmunk’s cheek. His arms have filled out which strained his suit. She then made her way towards his massive gut which was being squeezed through the window frame. It was then when Ladybug realises that Chat Noir had completely split his suit in two. She peers through the window and could see his two round butt cheeks on the other side rising behind him. Her slim cat partner had transformed into a massive blob of fat. Ladybug replies under her breath “Wow” and she places a hand on his belly. She then snaps out her trance and exclaims, “How did you get this big?!”</p><p>Chat Noir giggles nervously and sheepishly says, “Well it’s a long story.”</p><p>“Did Hawk Moth do this to you? Has someone been akumatized?”, Ladybug questions in a frantic manner whilst looking around. </p><p>“No no, not at all”, replies Chat Noir who was beginning blush a deeper shade of red. “I… I well, kinda did this to myself.”</p><p>“What!”, Ladybug yells. “What do you mean, you did this. Why? You know how irresponsible that is?” she demands. </p><p>“Yeah I know. Ever since the battle with Kung Food, I’ve been craving sweets and I kinda snuck into this factory to sample some of their pudding flavours and I may have over done it.” Chat Noir answers, wishing he could just disappear. </p><p>“Sample”, she questions. “It looks like you more than sampled them. What, did you drink straight from the container?”</p><p>All Chat Noir could do was just giggle nervously. </p><p>“You can’t be serious”, Ladybug replies as she rests her head into her hand. </p><p>“Look, while I appreciate our little chats, you can scold me later after you help me get free. Plus, I really don’t want to be known as the cat who got stuck in a cake factory”, says Chat Noir.   </p><p>“Right”, says Ladybug as she grabs onto one of his hands and begins to pull. Even his hands had softened up she thought to herself. With no luck, she comes up with a new plan of attack. She grabs onto the underside of his belly and tries to lift him through the window frame. </p><p>“Ooo M’lady getting a little frisky, are we?” Chat Noir cheekily asks.</p><p>“Shut up Chat”, she replies. “Once I get you free, you are definitely going on a diet.”   </p><p>With Ladybug kneeling underneath Chat Noir’s belly to lift him through; they hear a loud pop as Chat Noir is finally free from his window trap. Chat Noir who is too fat to stop the force of gravity collapses on top of Ladybug. His massive bulk engulfing the hero. She could not move at all as she was being smothered by Chat Noir’s flab.  </p><p>Just when Ladybug started to enjoy the feeling of being squashed by her partner’s belly, Chat Noir uses his staff to roll off Ladybug, his gut swaying like a large pool of jelly. Ladybug then gasps for air as she sits upright, still in disbelieve at what just happened. She then looks over at her partner who was still laying on the ground trying to steady his belly from the sudden jolt in movement. She finally was able to get a good look at Chat Noir’s soft pillowy doughy belly which was spilling out of his ripped suit. It looks so round and tantalising, she wanted to give it another squeeze. Chat Noir trying to break the awkward silence says, “Sorry about that, looks like I’m still not used to carrying around this”, as he slaps his belly, causing it to ripple.     </p><p>This made Ladybug blush bright red as all she could say was, “That’s hot.”</p><p>“What was that?” Chat asks. </p><p>“Uhhhh… I mean that’s not... a problem”, Ladybug replies as she stumbles to her feet. She then reaches down, grabs Chat Noir’s hand to help him back on his feet. Finally standing again and using his staff to keep him balanced, Ladybug was able to grasp his full size. Gut bulging out his leather suit, and his arms and legs looking like filled sausages, ready to burst. Even his shiny golden bell was starting to become hidden from his triple chins. He was incredibly overweight, but Ladybug couldn’t stop thinking how attractive her cat partner has become. </p><p>“We should probably go before we get caught”, Chat Noir says. </p><p>“Right”, Ladybug replies, as they both run and waddle away from the factory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Professor Animate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have to fight a new villain. How will Chat Noir manage to fight evil and fight off his desire to eat more.<br/>Hope you enjoy it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters at 18+.<br/>All characters are owned by their respective owners.</p><p>The next chapter will be the last. It will sort of be an epilogue six months later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their trip back to the city centre of Paris was fairly uneventful. Ladybug was just surprised at how agile Chat Noir was. He still managed to keep up with her, although every time he would land on top of a building, he would cause it to shake. </p><p>As the sun was beginning to rise, many Parisians were heading to work. Chat Noir would get the occasional glance from people on the street as they tried to figure out what that large black blob was, that was bouncing across the skyline.   </p><p>Moving past the Eiffel Tower they both landed of one of the cobblestone streets, which was surrounded by small corner stores and terrace homes. They started to hear screams coming from one of the boulevards. They both turn towards where the noise was coming from. In the distance they spot a large wall of people running towards them. They both jump out of the way of the crowd and land back on their feet. The heroes then saw in the distance what looked like normally inanimate objects roaming around, causing chaos. Cars without people, lamp posts, post boxes and buses without drivers were walking, hoping, and driving by themselves. They were bashing and crashing into everything they saw. They were all glowing green like they were under some kind of spell, thought Ladybug. While all Chat Noir was thinking of was how hungry he was starting to feel after his labour-intensive journey.  </p><p>Suddenly the objects start hurtling towards them but luckily both Ladybug and Chat Noir move out of the way from the out of control objects. The heroes then hop onto various signs and posts which were not affected by the mysterious green glow. The sign which Chat Noir landed started to bow from his weight. Ladybug then see a civilian trapped underneath a collapsed bus shelter. Using her quick thinking, she grabs out her yo-yo and lifts off the bus shelter to rescue a middle-aged woman who was trapped. The women then thanks the much skinnier hero and runs to safety.   </p><p>Just then a tall, thin man appears from around the side of a building.  He was wearing sharp pointed green glasses and was in a black and white striped suit. He had a long face with a clearly defined jaw line. He had a curly moustache and a sly grin on his face. “Well well well if it isn’t Ladybug and Chat Noir. I’m glad you’ve decided to show up to my lecture,” said the mysterious man. He did a double take when he glanced at the much larger Chat Noir, pointed, and said, “Wow… well it looks like this kitty has been having way too much milk,” laughs the man. </p><p>The heroes land back on the street pavement, ready to attack as Chat Noir growls, “I may have gained a little weight, but I can still move just as fast.”</p><p>Ladybug yells, “Who are you?”</p><p>“My name is Professor Animate and I’m here to teach you a lesson in physics,” he says as he pulls out a black fine tip pen from his dress shirt pocket. He then uses it as a wand, as a green beam of energy emerges from his pen and zaps one of the stationary cars. It begins glowing with a green aura as its engine begins to start up. It then races towards the two heroes.  Ladybug uses her yo-yo to lift her up to safety. While Chat Noir dives out of the way. His gut freely jiggling as he places his hand on his belly to try and steady it. </p><p>Ladybug then uses her yo-yo to strike the akumatised villain, but he manages to dodge her attack. Ladybug then helps Chat Noir to his feet as he places his hand on his gut and says, “Still trying to get used to this.” </p><p>Ladybug, blushes bright red as she says to herself, “C’mon, stay focused.” </p><p>The Professor observes the increased tension between the two and then turns towards a now quiet bakery. He then uses his pen and zaps the pastries and cakes which were on the display shelves. They begin glowing with a green aura and miraculously start to roll out of the bakery. Ladybug charges towards the Professor and goes in for another attack. </p><p>While this was happening, the pastries roll towards Chat Noir. He uses his staff to push them away. However, he accidently trips and lands on his large rear. He drops his staff, and it rolls away from him. The pastries begin to overwhelm the large hero as they force themselves into his mouth. All Chat Noir could do was munch down on the sweets as they continued to enter his mouth. He begins to feel full of the pastries as he was still stuffed from his trip to the factory. While chowing down on a cinnamon roll he thinks to himself that he should come here on his next bakery raid.  </p><p>“Enjoying your meal, fat Chat?”, laughs the Professor. </p><p>Ladybug, who was caught up with battling the akmatised villain, turns around to find her partner being force fed. “Don’t worry M’lady I got this. I’ve trained for thi…. mmmmffffh”, Chat Noir muffles a danish enters his mouth. Chat Noir lets out a burp after devouring the sweet. He then grabs the next danish and stuffs it in his mouth. Sweet after sweet and pastry after pastry he devours them all. He begins to feel uncomfortably stuffed from the mountain of food he demolished. His belly pushing further out, which causes his suit to rip even more. Chat Noir then rolls onto his side to reach his staff. He then uses it as a support to stand up. </p><p>“Hufff… Well that’s what you call fast food,” Chat Noir says patting his large belly.</p><p>“Hmmm, well you finished your meal earlier than expected you greedy cat. How about round two?”, Professor Animate replies.</p><p>“Not so fast mister. Lucky Charm!”, Ladybug yells as she swings her yo-yo into the air. A red and black spotted old school rotary phone appears above her head. </p><p>She then catches it and says, “Hmm… I think my grandmother has one of these, but how is this going to help me?” </p><p>She then looks around to see what she can use to defeat the villain. She turns around and sees a streetlight down the road, Chat Noir, and manhole cover light up. Ladybug then says, “I’ve got it,” as she summersaults over towards the stuffed and groggy Chat Noir and whispers her plan to him.  </p><p>Whilst still holding the rotary phone, Ladybug dashes over to pick up the manhole cover. She then equips it as if it were a shield. The Professor uses his pen to zap more sweets from the bakery. She then uses the manhole cover to deflect the Professors green beams. “Yes, I’m right… his attacks only work for objects he is mentally aiming for,” Ladybug says whilst the Professor growls.   </p><p>She then charges towards Professor Animate and yells, “Get into position Chat!” </p><p>Chat Noir then runs or more accurately wobbles, panting heavily with each step he takes. Ladybug then continued to push back the Professor, who appears to have a look of concern on his face. Ladybug’s eyes slightly peer above the manhole cover as she then swings the rotary phone like a boomerang. The handset cord catches the Professor’s arm while the handset swings around the nearby streetlight. His arm is then pulled back as the phone tightly wraps around the streetlight. Trying to free himself, Chat Noir who was still running, changes direction towards the villain. He then jumps and lands on the Professor, belly first. This then knocks him down as he is smothered by Chat Noir’s hefty bulk. </p><p>“Looks like this kitty has caught you. Also, I want to thank you for my breakfast. Too be honest I’m still pretty hungry, but unfortunately for you, you won’t be getting your just desserts,” Chat Noir says as he smiles and burps in the Professor’s face.  </p><p>Chat Noir then yells, “Cataclysm!” as his hand begins emitting black energy bubbles. The Professor tightens his grip on his pen as Chat Noir grabs it from him and it begins to disintegrate. The akuma flies out from the pen. Chat Noir then rolls off the Professor and he transforms back into the science professor from the nearby university. </p><p>“No more evil doing for you little akuma, time to de-evilise” says Ladybug as she captures the butterfly. “Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!” yells Ladybug as she releases the butterfly and throws her yoyo into the air. With a woosh of magic, everything returns to normal.</p><p>She then helps up Chat Noir whose belly was still on full display for her to ogle at. “Well I must say your extra weight definitely helped take down that villain. Maybe Master Fu could train you in sumo wrestling,” Ladybug giggles. </p><p>“Yeah I’ve come to really enjoy being big,” Chat Noir replies, giving his belly a shake. “Maybe next time I won’t eat too much that I burst out of my suit,” he blushes. </p><p>“Not if I can help it,” Ladybug mumbles. </p><p>“What was that M’lady?”, Chat Noir asks. </p><p>“Ummm… not... It’s not a bad look,” Ladybug says as she blushes bright red. </p><p>Chat Noir smiles cheekily and says, “Well since you turned everything back to normal. I might make a trip to a bakery on my way home. Who knows maybe I’ll eat everything they have in store.” </p><p>Ladybug bites her lip and thinks to herself; she couldn’t believe she was attracted to Chat Noir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>